Compared with electrical interconnection technologies using copper wires as media, optical interconnection technologies using fibers or waveguides as transmission media have significant advantages in a transmission rate, a wideband density, power consumption, costs, and other aspects, become a research focus in recent years, and are developed rapidly.
How to implement shift of an optical signal to temporarily store the optical signal is still a technical difficulty at present.